


Начинай без меня (а я догоню)

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Het Relationships Mentioned, F/M, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: После того как тебя отделали, вырубили прикладом и ты пролежал на земле без сознания черт знает сколько, казалось почти естественным, что, когда ты придешь в себя, твой напарник, практически спятивший от паники и беспокойства, схватит тебя за ворот рубашки, притянет и поцелует.





	Начинай без меня (а я догоню)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get Started Without Me (I'll Catch Up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601337) by [kho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho). 



> Бета: команда Non-Private Detectives 2018

В общем, все это просто началось и вышло из-под контроля еще до того, как Дэнни понял, что, собственно, происходит.

К тому же после того, как тебя отделали, вырубили прикладом и ты пролежал на земле без сознания черт знает сколько, казалось почти естественным, что, когда ты придешь в себя, твой напарник, практически спятивший от паники и беспокойства, схватит тебя за ворот рубашки, притянет и поцелует.

Может, не совсем естественным, но понятным в каком-то «меня все еще контузит» смысле.

— Ну все, все, — говорит Дэнни, слегка толкая Стива в грудь. — Я в порядке, в порядке.

Стив прижимается к нему лбом.

— Прости.

И дело в том, что совершенно ничего не меняется между этой секундой и следующей, когда Стив тащит Дэнни на ноги, и они возвращаются к обоюдным придиркам, спорам и пререканиям, как обычно. Очень легко просто взять и сморгнуть ощущение его губ на своих, сделать вид, что ничего и не было.

Следующие три раза это случается при схожих же обстоятельствах — кому-то из них достается, кого-то из них ранят, кто-то из них теряет сознание, а затем следует, ну, не столько поцелуй, сколько эдакий своеобразный способ выразить «я думал, что потерял тебя, просто проверяю». По крайней мере, именно так начинает воспринимать это Дэнни. Позже он сам удивится, насколько абсурдным было его оправдание происходящего. Впрочем, Дэнни нередко избегал принятия правды, когда не знал, что с ней делать.

В следующий раз это происходит менее естественно, потому что ничего страшного накануне не случилось. Только что они сидели рядом на диване, смеясь над тупой комедией Адама Сэндлера, а в следующий момент Дэнни наклонился, чтобы взять пиво со стола, и когда откидывается обратно, Стив смотрит на него этим парализующим взглядом, от которого Дэнни теряет способность двигаться и реагировать на все остальное, пока губы Стива не накрывают его рот.

Стив наклоняется вперед, и мозг Дэнни, медлительный от выпитого пива, уютной обстановки и откровенной глупости кино, начинает, наконец, отзываться на сигналы: «Так, стоп. Что происходит? Это не опасная для жизни ситуация. Это не “слава богу”. Это не “просто проверяю”».

Просунув между ними руки, Дэнни отталкивает Стива и сам отодвигается, подтягивает ногу к груди.

— Какого хрена?

В его голосе напряжение и непонимание. Стив накрывает глаза ладонью и трет — давит на веки с такой силой, что Дэнни хочется отнять его руку, пока Стив не ослепил себя, — а потом встает и прочищает горло.

— Прости, — говорит он со слабым смешком и пожимает плечами. — Привык, наверное, смотреть фильмы с Кэтрин. Они у нас всегда превращаются в прелюдии.

Дэнни взмахивает руками.

— Ну да, мы ведь так похожи. Ты не заметил светлые волосы и отсутствие груди?

Стив улыбается и смотрит на него.

— А можно просто списать все на пиво и проехать?

Дэнни облизывает губы, чувствует на губах крошки «Читос», которыми Стив хрустел буквально только что.  
  
— Да. Да, можно.

Это не повторяется почти год, а когда все же происходит, то снова из-за того, что один из них чуть не умер, и на этот раз виноват Дэнни. На этот раз Стив чуть не роняет со скалы свою глупую задницу в погоне за одним из подозреваемых, и, пока Коно с Чином продолжают преследование, Дэнни останавливается и своими силами вытаскивает Стива обратно на твердую землю, а потом берет его лицо в ладони и целует к чертовой матери. Он целует Стива почти грубо, это альтернатива удару, который Дэнни мог бы сейчас отвесить ему с такой же легкостью.

Стив хлопает глазами, а Дэнни фыркает и отпихивает его в сторону.

— Заткнись, — говорит он, отходя. — Это не... Я просто рад, что ты не сдох, иди на хуй, давай уже делать работу.

Однажды подозреваемый бросает в них гранату. Стив заслоняет Дэнни своим телом, толкает на землю и приземляется сверху, пока вокруг сыплются дождем грязь и камни. Дэнни тянет вверх руки, чтобы прикрыть голову Стива от падающих обломков, и тогда Стив смотрит ему в глаза и целует, ни разу не моргнув.

Однажды Дэнни толкает Стива в грязь и ловит за него пулю в плечо. Стив орет на него, сжимает подбородок стальной хваткой и сердито говорит: «Не делай так» — перед тем, как поцеловать. Потом отпихивает его с такой силой, что Дэнни приземляется на задницу, а сам крадется дальше, чтобы убедиться, что преступник мертв или как минимум в отключке и больше не станет отстреливаться.

Однажды они застревают в яме двадцати футов глубиной, и Стив целует его, чтобы отвлечь от паники. Тогда они впервые используют языки, но лишь потому, что Дэнни сходит с ума, и ему кажется, что грязные стены вокруг сжимаются, и он обязательно здесь умрет. Ладно, проходит всего двадцать минут до того, как сверху раздается голос Чина, но обычно Дэнни хватает пяти, а то и меньше, чтобы себя накрутить, когда он оказывается в замкнутом пространстве.

Это перестало происходить, пока он был с Гэбби, и если бы Дэнни задумался чуть сильнее, его посетила бы мысль, что, возможно, реакция Стива не такая уж спонтанная, раз тот может себя сдерживать, когда Дэнни состоит с кем-то в отношениях.

Хотя. Это продолжается, когда он начинает встречаться с Эмбер. Более того: это происходит на глазах Эмбер — то есть Мелиссы — в больнице, после попытки ее бывшего убить их обоих. Стив заходит в палату Дэнни, Эмбер семенит за ним, цепляясь за рукав, все еще в слезах. Он проводит пальцами по бинтам у Дэнни на животе, по синяку на щеке, наклоняется и нежно целует его в губы. Потом тихо говорит: «В следующий раз, если куда-то соберешься, оставляй мне адрес» — и, сняв с себя руку Эмбер, выходит за дверь.

Эмбер тупо смотрит на Дэнни, не решается прикоснуться, и Дэнни берет ее руки в свои.

— Такое просто случается, когда один из нас почти умирает.

— А, ну это все меняет, — говорит она, прикусив губу. У нее хорошо получается быть саркастичной с невозмутимым видом, отчасти поэтому она так нравится Дэнни. — Просто случается, когда вы всего лишь до смерти боитесь друг за друга. Ясно же, что это ничего не значит.

Тогда Дэнни наконец признается себе, что это все-таки что-то значит. Однако ничего не меняется, потому что он не готов расстаться с Эмбер — то есть Мелиссой, — хотя, в основном, из-за того, что он не готов разбираться в происходящей между ним и Стивом чертовщине и просто позволяет ей сохранять статус-кво.

(Отступление: очень трудно привыкнуть называть ее Мелиссой вместо Эмбер, но Дэнни старается изо всех сил ее не винить. С ней ужасно обращались, ей было страшно, и она еще приходила в себя, так что это совсем не ее вина, и все же он чувствует себя мудаком, называя ее Эм-елисса чаще одного раза, даже если в ответ она только улыбается.)

Все снова прекращается, когда Кэтрин появляется на свадьбе Коно, и Дэнни впервые начинает осознавать, что те случаи, которые происходили раз за разом — которым он позволял происходить, — возможно, значили больше, чем просто «что-то». Дэнни впервые разрешает себе всерьез об этом задуматься, потому что вспышка ревности, разгоревшаяся при виде того, как Стив целует Кэтрин на танцполе, прожигает грудь глубоко-глубоко и лишь немного угасает, когда Стив хватает его и начинает крутиться в танце, как спятивший, улыбаясь во весь рот, пока Коно в стороне загибается от смеха.

После этого Дэнни расстается с Мелиссой, потому что хотя иногда он и зарывает голову в песок, запрещая себе лишний раз анализировать ситуацию, но до сих пор именно он отступал первым. Единственный раз, когда произошло наоборот, случился после убийства Рэйеса. В тот раз он прижал Стива к стене гостиничного номера, сказал, что его заебало оплакивать Мэтти, и впился Стиву в губы в отчаянной попытке заслонить остальную часть мира. Стив отстранился, опустив голову, прижался ко лбу Дэнни своим и сказал так тихо, что могло показаться, будто слов и не было: «Только не так. Я слишком тебя люблю, чтобы все случилось вот так», и Дэнни пробил в стене дыру.

И вот он здесь. Сидит в машине, слушает о том, как Стив собирается сделать Кэтрин предложение, а внутри понимает, что все эти годы, все эти чертовы годы они играли в свою игру, и Дэнни слишком долго тянул.

Но он любит Стива, и не какой-то эгоистичной «ты должен быть только моим» любовью, а любовью «я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, даже если я полный придурок и не понимал этого пять лет, пока не стало поздно», так что свои поздравления он говорит искренне. Кэтрин Дэнни тоже любит, Стиву с ней хорошо, и, кажется, она может сделать его счастливым.

Хотя позже Дэнни все-таки проводит с ней беседу на тему «Не Вздумай Снова Обидеть Мою Детку», потому что он любит Кэтрин, но недостаточно, чтобы еще раз простить. И лишь после того, как он получает сообщение от Стива: «Она ушла. Все кончено», Дэнни понимает, что «все, чего я хочу» по сути не равно «я останусь».

Так что он заставляет себя сесть и как следует все обдумать. По-настоящему оценить ситуацию, чтобы в следующий раз, когда они вернутся к старой игре, уже иметь некое подобие представления о своих чувствах и знать, как реагировать.

Следующего раза не происходит. Стив идет на свидание и, судя по всему, отлично проводит время, потому что потом договаривается на кофе, а затем на второе свидание, и на третье все с той же дамочкой, которую отказывается представлять Дэнни и вообще кому-то из команды. Дэнни начинает сомневаться, что она существует, пока однажды вечером не заявляется в дом Стива с пивом, а там она. Великолепная блондинка с дерзким характером и насмешливой улыбкой.

— О, ты Дэнни, — она улыбается шире и обнимает его, а Дэнни чувствует себя ослом, потому что Стив даже имени ее никому не сказал.

— Он прятал тебя от нас, — говорит Дэнни, улыбаясь в ответ, хотя ему не очень весело. — Неудивительно, посмотри на себя. Я мог бы попытаться тебя украсть.

— Не хотел напугать ее, Дэнно, — Стив неловко переступает с ноги на ногу. — Линн, это Дэнни; Дэнни, это Линн.

Дэнни приобнимает Линн за плечи и ухмыляется.

— Линн, значит. Скажи, еще не устала от него?

Ее улыбка нежная, взгляд мягкий и веселый, когда она смотрит на Стива. Пальцы Дэнни непроизвольно сжимаются чуть сильнее.

— Нет, — отвечает она, а затем тащит обоих на пляж, и они со Стивом сидят в шезлонгах, пьют принесенное Дэнни пиво и смотрят, как она плавает.

— Как дела у Мелиссы? — спрашивает Стив. — Ты в последнее время не говорил о ней.

Дэнни встряхивает головой, щурясь на заходящее солнце.

— Расстались недавно.

— И ты не сказал? — Стив кажется обиженным и даже немного расстроенным.

— Ну, ты не дал мне такого шанса, — говорит Дэнни, кивая на Линн, а потом встает и уходит до того, как они оба успеют понять, что он имел в виду.

Когда это снова начинает происходить, то напоминает медленный спуск по спирали к безумию, потому что теперь, после того как они оба почти признались друг другу, они боятся последствий.

Очередная перестрелка заканчивается разборками, потому что Стив — чокнутый, который бросается с головой под вихрь пуль, а Дэнни — чокнутый, который маскирует беспокойство за грубостью и резкими словами. В какой-то момент он хватает Стива за грудки, дергает на себя и целует, и вот так просто спор превращается в соревнование, кто у кого выбьет почву из-под ног, кто в кого сильнее впечатает губы и чьи быстрее начнут кровоточить.

Стив отталкивает его первым и уходит без слов.

Во время поздней слежки выяснение, кто лучше — Бон Джови или «Деф Леппард», — заканчивается языком Стива у Дэнни во рту и прерывается подозреваемым, который в попытке улизнуть буквально врезается в их машину, хотя они даже не замечали его, пока не услышали стук.

Дэнни приходит в себя после потери сознания от удара мачтой, которую повалил на него преступник, словно какой-то Джек Воробей, и первое, что видит — как Стив сидит над ним, придерживая за голову, тихо ругается, а затем наклоняется и целует — быстро и резко, как удар по затылку.

Стив лежит без сознания на больничной кровати, Дэнни прижимает к губам его пальцы и, закрыв глаза, повторяет до хрипа: «Не оставляй меня».

Все повторяется и повторяется, и никто из них об этом не говорит, пока однажды наконец Дэнни не заталкивает Стива в угол. Их наркокурьер где-то в пределах слышимости, но Дэнни так это осточертело, что он не может ждать, когда появится более подходящий момент, чтобы сказать:

— Нет, серьезно, мы так и будем все спихивать на адреналин?

— Дэнни, ты издеваешься?

— Иди к черту, — шипит Дэнни, толкая Стива в грудь. — Я устал ждать, когда произойдет какой-нибудь пиздец, и я настолько ебанулся, что почти хочу, чтобы он произошел, если только так ты решишься меня поцеловать.

Стив смотрит на Дэнни одновременно голодным и болезненным взглядом, а в следующую секунду им на голову сыплется штукатурка — але, наркокурьер, — и они снова пускаются в погоню, пригибаются и кувыркаются, уклоняясь от выстрелов. В ходе перестрелки пуля задевает Коно, так что следующие пять часов вся команда проводит в больнице. К концу дня они настолько истощены, что, когда Стив выходит у своего дома, Дэнни молча пересаживается за руль и уезжает, не прощаясь.

Из душа он выходит смертельно уставшим, раздраженным и очень грустным и застает на диване Стива. Тот сидит, щелкая каналы с видом, будто он на своем привычном месте, и Дэнни несколько раз моргает, чтобы убедиться, что ему это не снится.

Надев домашние штаны и тенниску, он садится рядом, смотрит «Настоящих домохозяек» и ждет.

— В общем, Чин в порядке, — говорит Стив. Дэнни переводит нахмуренный взгляд с экрана на его профиль. — Коно тоже поправится, — продолжает Стив и поворачивается, настороженно изучая лицо Дэнни. — И я в порядке. А ты?

Дэнни выгибает бровь.

— Это что, инвентаризация?

— Пиздец случился, но он в прошлом, — Стив убавляет пультом громкость. — Потому что сейчас мы все в порядке.

Дэнни медленно кивает и наблюдает за Стивом в поисках подсказок, к чему тот клонит.

— Ладно.

— Итак, — Стив придвигается, сжимает пальцы его на воротнике и тянет на себя. У Дэнни перехватывает дыхание. — Сейчас я тебя целую не потому, что что-то случилось, а потому, что мне так хочется. Понимаешь?

Дэнни не уверен, что понимает, пока Стив не накрывает его рот своим, ласково положив руку ему на щеку. Этот поцелуй совсем не похож на их предыдущие. Никакой срочности, никакой спешки, никакого «иди нахуй», никакого «блядь», только губы Стива на его губах.

— Пять лет, — шепчет Дэнни, чувствуя себя немного пьяным. — Пять ебаных лет, почему…

— Это так важно? — Стив отстраняется, чтобы прижаться с ним лбами, и медленно дышит. — Давай просто... Нам же не обязательно все обдумывать и проговаривать до смерти. Давай просто признаем, чего хотим.

— Хорошо, — говорит Дэнни, скользя рукой вверх по шее Стива к волосам на затылке, и тянет его голову на себя. — Да, давай просто.

Стив пахнет мылом и зубной пастой, и Дэнни думает, что до конца жизни не захочет вдыхать ничего другого. Он перекидывает ногу через горячее тело Стива и садится ему на бедра, ощущает рядом с задницей его твердый член. Он никогда так себя не чувствовал, никогда не думал, что захочет, но после встречи со Стивом он начал думать о многих вещах впервые, делать многое, чего раньше не делал, так что, наверное, все это не должно его удивлять.

— Я никогда, — бормочет Дэнни ему в губы.

— Я тоже, просто… — Стив стонет, его руки съезжают по спине Дэнни на бедра, сжимаются, крепко придавливают. Он задыхается, он удивительный. — Просто не останавливайся.

— Да, — говорит Дэнни, наклоняя голову, и кусает Стива в шею, а затем самодовольно слушает его рычание. Он сильнее опирается на колени, начинает раскачиваться, ему хорошо и великолепно. Пальцы Стива впиваются ему в задницу. Дэнни чувствует, как в горле поднимается звук — что-то среднее между стоном и всхлипом, — за который должно быть, наверное, стыдно, но когда Дэнни дает ему выйти, Стив совершенно теряет голову. Он обнимает Дэнни, тянет к себе, и все его тело движется так, словно просто не может насытиться близостью, словно хочет слиться с Дэнни в одно целое. Его дыхание обжигает шею, зубы оставляют на ней следы, язык их зализывает. Дэнни кончает намного раньше, чем ожидал от себя, но это не страшно, потому что он уверен, что Стив тоже кончил.

— Я не спускал в штаны со средней школы, — Дэнни смеется, опустив голову. Стив бессвязно мычит ему в шею и продолжает держать, и Дэнни не уверен, когда это стало объятиями, но обхватывает Стива руками и держит так же крепко.

Через какое-то время он спрашивает:

— Детка, все нормально?

— Нет, — говорит Стив. Кажется, его ответ на этот вопрос впервые не «я в порядке». Дэнни становится не по себе. Он отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть Стиву в глаза.

— Стив?

— Ты же этого хочешь? — Взгляд у Стива немного дикий, дыхание немного рваное. — Хочешь?.. Потому что я хочу. Я хочу этого всегда, и я не… Но если ты нет, я пойму, Дэнни, правда…

Дэнни выпрямляется и встряхивает Стива за плечи.

— Хочу ли я этого? Я только что терся об тебя, как малолетка с недотрахом, и ты еще спрашиваешь, хочу ли я?

Стив отводит взгляд.

— Как единичный случай или как «хочу, чтобы ты ко мне переехал и остался навсегда»?

Вопрос заставляет Дэнни застыть.

— Ты серьезно просишь меня переехать?

— Я не знаю, что делаю, — говорит Стив с ноткой отчаяния в голосе и, спихнув Дэнни с колен, встает. — Не знаю. Нихрена не знаю.

Он делает резкий жест рукой, рассекая воздух вокруг себя, будто надеется вбить себе в рот нужные слова.

— Я не знаю, как любить, я даже не знаю, что это значит, и я не умею говорить о чувствах, но мне хочется говорить о них. С тобой.

Его речь быстрая и сумбурная, он ходит из стороны в сторону, а Дэнни сидит, все еще чувствуя стекающую по члену сперму, и смотрит, как Стив накручивает себя до настоящего нервного срыва.

— Детка.

— Отец меня оттолкнул, когда мне было пятнадцать, и сейчас-то я понимаю: он хотел защитить меня, но от этого не легче. Мама, которая не умерла, только и делала, что врала мне, и часть меня ненавидит ее, но я все равно хочу, чтобы она вернулась. Сестра — ходячая катастрофа, и мне бы хотелось приковать ее наручниками где-нибудь в доме, чтобы она никогда не оставалась без присмотра, потому что однажды она допрыгается и в лучшем случае влипнет куда-нибудь, а в худшем…

Дэнни трет переносицу.

— Боже мой.

— Так что скажи, что я должен делать, — говорит Стив и наконец останавливается, глядя на Дэнни. — Дать мне подсказку. Я только одно знаю наверняка: ты не можешь уйти. — Он тяжело сглатывает. — Главное, останься, Дэнни.

Потянувшись вперед, Дэнни хватает его за руку.

— Я никуда не уйду.

— От меня все уходят. Или умирают, — Стив опускает взгляд. — И я не планировал все это говорить.

— О, я знаю. — Дэнни тихо смеется и встает, чтобы взять Стива за подбородок и заставить смотреть на себя. — Ты целый день собирался с мыслями, чтобы рассказать мне о своей панической атаке на конкурсе талантов, после которой бросил играть на гитаре. Поверь, я знаю, что ты не готовил эту речь заранее.

— Черт, как неловко, — Стив отходит от Дэнни и закрывает лицо ладонями. — Просто забудь, это последствия оргазма.

— Как бы не так, — мягко говорит Дэнни, но позволяет ему сдать назад и немного закрыться.

— Кажется, я один из тех людей, которые слетают с катушек, когда получают то, чего давно хотели.

— Да, похоже на то, — Дэнни ухмыляется, глядя, как Стив трет затылок, давит пальцами на веки — жест, который всегда выдает его напряжение, — и снова начинает мерить комнату шагами. — Но в этом и плюсы, когда мутишь с лучшим другом, верно? Вы уже знаете друг друга как облупленных.

— Верно, — со смешком отвечает Стив, а потом замедляет дыхание, как делает иногда, если слишком заводится на работе. Вдох на раз, два, три; выдох на раз, два, три. — Ладно.

Дэнни указывает на себя пальцем.

— Пойду переоденусь. Я, между прочим, только что из душа, а засыхающая сперма на коже — штука не очень приятная, — говорит он, направляясь в спальню. — Кстати, ты как-то оставил здесь свои сменные штаны. Захватить?

Стив смотрит на него и вдруг начинает хохотать, практически сгибается пополам, заливаясь смехом. Дэнни тоже улыбается, потому что знает: если он в чем-то и хорош, то в этом.

— Никакого такта.

— Сказал человек, который публично меня домогался пятнадцать раз за прошлый месяц, потому что трусил сказать «эй, Дэнни, давай встречаться».

— Но ты тоже трусил, — замечает Стив. — Не помню, чтобы слышал эти слова от тебя.

— А может, я вуайерист, — Дэнни широко разводит руками, и Стив игриво выгибает бровь. — Стивен, я не... Не смотри так, мы не будем трахаться в офисе. — Улыбка Стива становится еще более похотливой. — И вообще нигде в пределах штаб-квартиры.

— Даже после работы?

— Ну...

— Так и знал, это правда!

Дэнни наклоняет голову, сводит большой и указательный пальцы примерно на дюйм и говорит:

— Может, чуть-чуть, — а затем исчезает в спальне.

Он успевает натянуть одну штанину, когда снова чувствует руки Стива на бедрах, и в следующую секунду его бесцеремонно толкают на кровать. Он поворачивается, чтобы прикрикнуть на Стива, но, увидев его перед собой совершенно голым, забывает слова.

— Нет смысла надевать новые штаны, если мы все равно их сразу испортим, — говорит Стив.

— Знаешь, ты мог начать с: «Эй, Дэнни, раз уж мы еще не переоделись, почему бы не продолжить?» — с подчеркнутым радушием объясняет Дэнни. — Или: «Давай разденемся полностью». Все эти варианты были бы приемлемы. Не обязательно вваливаться в спальню, пихаться, как пещерный человек, и рычать на меня.

Стив усмехается и рычит, заползая на кровать, хватает края футболки Дэнни и дергает вверх. Избавившись от нее, он прижимает Дэнни к матрасу и нависает.

— Признай. Тебе нравится, когда я веду себя как пещерный человек.

— Нет, — Дэнни хмурится, качает головой, хотя чувствует, как его член слабо дергается с намеком «не, я еще не готов, но ты начинай без меня, я потом догоню». — Нисколько. Я джентльмен.

— И умник, — говорит Стив и собирается поцеловать Дэнни, но останавливается за секунду до этого. Дэнни скрипит зубами и нетерпеливо сжимает пальцами простынь. — Кстати… Ты так сексуально смотрелся в роли профессора. Очки, галстук. Черт, я даже немного завидовал, что Эрик будет студентом на твоем курсе. Хотел бы я послушать твои лекции по экономике.

— Галстук, — повторяет Дэнни, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Какого... Ты с первой секунды нашего знакомства ебал мне мозги из-за галстука.

Стив пожимает плечами:

— Контекст, — а затем наконец-то целует его тепло и томно, и так приятно. — К тому же я всегда считал, что это сексуально.

— Придурок, — Дэнни снова тянется к Стиву, встречая его губы, проклиная себя за пять лет, которые потерял из-за того, что был слишком напуган. — Господи, как же хорошо.

— Да, здорово, — соглашается Стив и проводит рукой по его груди. От желания у Дэнни поджимаются пальцы на ногах. — Только не уверен, что стоит говорить мне, насколько тебе хорошо. Вряд ли тогда я смогу делать что-то еще.

— Ты прав, это будет ужасно, — смеется Дэнни. Он берет в руку член Стива и слушает его стон, смотрит, как его губы приоткрываются, глаза закрываются, а бедра дергаются вперед отчаянными рывками. — Полный кошмар.

Стив тоже находит рукой его член, и у Дэнни нет логических причин так быстро возбудиться снова, но тем не менее.

— Единственный способ все исправить — это стараться в два раза сильнее.

Он собирается продолжить дразнить Стива, но слова умирают на языке и выходят коротким тихим вздохом. На этот раз Дэнни видит, как кончает Стив, и даже если бы его руки было мало, чтобы догнать, то одного взгляда на его лицо во время оргазма оказывается достаточно.

— Возмутительно, — говорит Дэнни за несколько секунд до этого. Стив уже пришел в себя и теперь уделяет ему все внимание. — Ты, блядь, так хорош, просто возмутительно.

Затем он кончает и не даже пытается сдержать голос — стоны рвутся из него, будто Дэнни умирает, и, наверное, часть его умирает по-настоящему. Та часть, которая верила, что он больше не испытает чего-то подобного, что он никогда не будет снова счастлив, никогда не найдет человека, с которым мог бы — хотел бы — провести остаток своей жизни. Эта часть его умирает, и ее смерть приносит удивительное облегчение.

Стив грузно валится на него, придавливая к кровати, и снова издает невнятное рычание.

— Слезь с меня, горилла хренов, — Дэнни поднимает руки, чтобы его спихнуть, но каким-то образом в итоге обнимает.

— Серьезно, — тихо говорит Стив спустя несколько мгновений, скатываясь наконец, но не отодвигаясь далеко, чтобы медленно целовать Дэнни в шею и тереться носом об его волосы. — Давай съедемся.

— Ага, — говорит Дэнни. Он хочет, чтобы это прозвучало с сарказмом, как «ага, ты совсем больной», или «ага, никаких серьезных переговоров после того, как я кончил», или «ага, только заткнись», но на деле звучит совершенно по-другому. На деле звучит как «да, я согласен за тебя выйти, завести от двух до пяти детей и жить в доме с белым заборчиком до конца наших дней, аминь». — Но давай сначала поспим?

Стив не отвечает, потому что уже храпит.

Дэнни качает головой.

— Животное.


End file.
